


A Fallen Angel

by Candied_Devils



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Child Abuse, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Explicit Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candied_Devils/pseuds/Candied_Devils
Summary: Anthony's life was meant to be tragic from the beginning. He was born into a homophobic Italian mafia family, and was a young boy questioning his sexuality, himself. His father throws him out, and he runs away. Then he runs into a strange man named Valentino and believes his luck to be changed. But the life he's thrown into may be worse than what he lived in before.
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter One

Anthony Donati's young life was doomed from the start. He grew up in an Italian mafia family and was used to seeing death by the age of 10. He was the black sheep of the family. His sister Molly was the favorite, and his older brother Archie bullied him. His father beat him senseless, and his mother wasn't there half of the time. 

His family called him horrible, horrible things. The only one who was nice to him was his sister, Molly. Anthony believed that his sister was a heaven-sent angel in their family of demons, there to protect him when things got too hard to handle by himself. 

Anthony's father Henry called him names ever since he caught his son trying on one of his sister's dresses when he thought he was alone. 

Anthony looked at himself in the mirror in a pink fluffy dress and thought it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He thought he looked a lot like his sister. He loved his sister. He thought she'd appreciate having someone to play dress up with now. But as soon as his father saw him through the doorway, his fun was over. 

"Anthony!" Henry screamed. Anthony flinched at the sound of his father's booming voice. "What the hell are you doing? Is that your sister's dress?" 

"Yes." Anthony's voice was so soft it sounded like a whisper. 

"Why the fuck are you wearing your sister's dress? You're a boy! You're not supposed to be wearing dresses!" Henry stomped towards his shaking son. "I knew there was something wrong with you! I swear, I'm fucking disowning you!" He gripped the dress in his hands and shook Anthony out of it. He threw it across the room. He got closer his whimpering son on the floor. "If I catch you doing anything like this again, you're out of this house, you understand?"

Anthony nodded, tears in his eyes. His frowning father turned and left the room. 

Anthony's sister, Molly walked into the room as soon as their father left. "Hi, Tony!" That was a nickname his sister called him. She walked towards the bed that Anthony was sitting on. "Is everything okay? Dad looks pretty upset. Did something happen?" Molly sat on the bed next to her brother. 

"No... No, nothing happened," Anthony lied.

"Are you sure? I heard yelling-"

"I said I'm okay!" Anthony yelled.

"Okay..... jeez.... you don't have to tell me." The two were silent for a while. Then Molly noticed something out of the corner of her eye. "Wait." She got up and picked up the dress her father threw on the floor. "Is this my dress? What is it doing on the floor?" 

Anthony buried his face in his knees. 

"Wait, Tony.... were you.... wearing my dress?" Molly asked.

"Yes, okay? I was. And dad saw and got mad at me for it."

"Oh....." 

They sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Well, I bet you were pretty!" Molly said. "I bet it looked better on you than it ever did on me. And I always wanted someone to play dress up with! Our brother is a butt. He never wants to play with me." Anthony laughed at that. 

"Come here," Molly gestured for her brother to follow her to the mirror. When he was in front of her mirror, she put her dress over his head. "Pretty!" she said. "But something's missing." She looked around her room then spotted some pink heels that would go with the dress. "Perfect!" She grabbed the shoes and gave them to her brother. He put them on and grabbed her shoulder to steady himself. "You look perfect!" Molly said. Anthony looked at himself in the mirror and actually liked what he saw.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homophobic slurs in this chapter

"There's something wrong with our son!" Henry said to his wife as he walked into their bedroom. 

"What do you mean?" his wife asked, feigning interest. 

"I mean, he's trying on dresses!! He thinks he's a girl or something! What if he grows up to be..... you know..... queer?"

"He's probably just playing dress up with his sister. You know how close those two are," his wife reassured him. 

"I don't know. If I catch him doing it again, he's out of here! For good!"

His wife said nothing.

Four years of behind-closed-doors verbal and physical abuse later, when Anthony's father was out, Anthony and Molly were bored and Molly asked her brother if he wanted to play dress up with her. He said yes. So Molly dressed him up in her poofiest pink dress and tons of jewelry and heels. He and she were running around the house having innocent fun. But Anthony didn't count on running straight into his older brother, Archie. 

"Anthony? What the hell are you doing?" Archie asked. He took one look at his dolled-up brother and laughed right at him. "I knew you were weird, but this is somethin' else! Wait till I tell dad about this!"

"No, no, Archie, please don't!" Anthony begged on his knees. "He'll kick me out! I'll have nowhere to go! I'll have to live on the street!" 

"Well, you should have thought of that before you decided to dress like you're in a drag show," Archie said. He walked away and left his brother on the floor sobbing. 

Later that night, Anthony lay in his bed wrapped up in his blankets, knowing what was to come as soon as his father got home. He heard a click, and turned towards his bedroom door. His brother Archie was at the door. Anthony knew what he was going to say before he said it. "Dad's home. He wants to talk to you."

Anthony walked down the stairs shaking. His father was near the front door watching his son walk down the stairs.

"Anthony," he said. "You know what I told you." Anthony stayed quiet. "Your brother told me he saw you dressed as a girl again. WHAT DID I TELL YOU WOULD HAPPEN?" Anthony flinched. His father picked him up and yelled, "IF YOU WANT TO BE A FAG SO MUCH, YOU CAN BE ONE AS FAR AWAY FROM ME AS POSSIBLE." 

He pushed his 14-year-old son out of his house and locked the door behind him. 

Anthony wanted to collapse on the ground and cry, but he didn't have time. He had to get out of there. He had to get as far away from his family and their house as possible. So he ran. He ran as far and as long as he could. He didn't know where he was going, but he ran as far as his legs could take him.  
Until he ran too far and ended up in a dark alley. 

He hadn't been paying attention and he wasn't sure where he was. Before he knew what was happening, his feet were off the ground and he was pinned to a wall. He was face-to-face with a strange man in a big coat. 

"What's a kid like you doing out here all alone?" 

"I- I got kicked out of my house," Anthony managed to say. His voice was quiet, he was clearly scared of this random stranger who he had no idea what his intentions were. 

"Kicked out of your house, you say?" the stranger said. He loosened his grip on poor Anthony and let him down on the ground. 

"Yeah, for being different." Anthony looked at the ground. Then up at the man with his big, innocent eyes.

"Is that so?" The man said. "I was too! And I know a place with other people who are just like you! A place where you could be accepted. A place where there is no judgement." 

Anthony wanted to go to this place. It sounded like Heaven to him. "Could you take me?" 

"Well, sure, if that's what you'd like. Follow me." Anthony followed the man into a black limo that he had parked at the entrance of the alley. The man opened the door for him and he sat on the squishy cushion. It was the most comfortable seat Anthony had ever sat in. 

As the stranger made his way around the car to open his door, Anthony couldn't believe his luck. The second he got kicked out of his house, he found someone else to take care of him. Someone who could make his life better. Or so he said. 

"So, what's your name, kid?" the man asked after he closed the car door when he got inside. He sat across from Anthony. 

"A-Anthony," he said nervously. He knew this person was trying to help, but he was still a stranger. And Anthony knew to be wary of strangers. He should have been a little more careful. 

"Anthony, you're a cute kid, you know that?" the man said. Anthony thought that was strange. He'd never been called cute before. Not even by his own family. The only words he'd been called by his family were.... words that he'd rather not repeat. Or think about ever again. Still, he shrugged it off. This man was trying to help him. Wasn't he?

"I'm Valentino, but you can call me Val." Val held out his hand for Anthony to shake. He took it. 

"Now," Valentino said, grabbing something from a bag next to his seat, "we're almost there but before I let you in, I'm going to need you to sign something. Just to verify that you're a member of my little club and you came with me willingly."

"Okay...." 

Valentino held the pen out for Anthony. He slowly reached out for the pen and grabbed it. The young, naive 14-year-old signed the document, having no idea what it entailed. 

The car came to a stop. "We're here," Valentino said. He turned to the boy. "Are you ready for the beginning of your new life?" he asked.

"I am," Anthony said, with a mix of nervousness and determination. He opened the door, and the place they were stopped in looked like a hotel. This was were they were staying? Maybe it was a party! A hotel room with people who were different just like him, talking and laughing, with no one to judge them. They could just be themselves. That sounded like paradise to Anthony. He couldn't believe a place like that existed. Gathering his wits, he breathed out. He was ready.

"Come on," Val said holding his hand out. Anthony hesitated, but took it. Val led him into the hotel and guided him to a hotel room. Anthony's heart raced as they got closer to the door, not knowing what to expect, or what would happen once the door opened. 

Val opened the door, and Anthony's shoulders dropped. He expected a party, with tons of people having fun and letting loose, unafraid to be themselves. People Anthony was excited to learn from. But there, sitting on the hotel bed was one man. 

"About time," the man said.

"You got one hour with him," Valentino said. "Then he's mine." He looked at Anthony. "I'm not letting a pretty boy like him out of my sight." 

"Huh?" Anthony asked. "What are you-" 

Before he knew it, Valentino pushed Anthony further into the room. "You're welcome kid. I got you a job. A lot of men are going to enjoy fucking an attractive boy like you. Including me." He locked the door and closed it behind him, leaving Anthony alone with yet another stranger. Anthony knew he shouldn't have trusted strangers. It wasn't what he wanted, but it was still better than living with his awful, mean family. 

Right?


	3. Chapter 3

When young Anthony walked into that hotel room, he anticipated Heaven. It turned out, that room was Hell. And so was his life after that. Working for the devil ever since the day he signed his soul over to him. 

The poor adolescent barely knew what was happening to him when his supposed caregiver closed the door on him. It all happened so fast. He felt betrayed. Lied to by someone he trusted. Someone who he thought was trying to help him. But he was just trying to help himself. Anthony didn't trust anyone after that.

He was now stuck with this stranger who made him do things for money. Weird things that Anthony didn't quite understand. He was old enough to know what it was. He's heard things about it before. But they were things he knew he wasn't supposed to be doing. Things he didn't feel safe doing. Things that hurt him. 

He wondered why someone who seemed so nice at first would want to hurt him like this. Why this man chose him. He had called him "pretty". Wasn't that a word only used for girls? Anthony didn't quite understand it. Maybe this was what his dad was worried about. Him getting roped into... whatever this was. Someone thinking he was pretty and then forcing him to do things he thought only girls did. 

Valentino did take care of him... in a sense. He fed him and gave him shelter. A place to live. A place to sleep. That was all he needed. Right?

He was pretty sure someone who was supposed to love and take care of you wasn't supposed to pin you down and hurt you.... but then kiss you.... and call you hurtful things.... but at the same time good things.... 

It was very confusing to Anthony. But then again, his father was supposed to love him and he didn't do that very well, so what did he know about love? He wasn't sure what love was supposed to look like. His own family never showed him any. 

Except Molly. He found himself missing Molly. He wondered if Molly missed him. She was truly the only one who loved and accepted him. He wondered if he would ever see her again. 

The day after, Anthony woke up in the hotel room, and the strange man he was forced to sleep with was gone. He ached everywhere. He got up and got dressed. 

Valentino came in as soon as Anthony was putting his pants on.

"No need for that," Valentino said, "I got someone else coming in to take those off."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Anthony asked. "I trusted you. You said this would be a good place. You said I'd be accepted."

"Aren't you?" Valentino asked. "You ran away from home looking for an opportunity. I gave you one. One that gives you food, and shelter, a bed-"

"-A bed I get pinned down on?"

"You're lucky you get to be yourself this way. You should enjoy this. Your father hated you for being gay, didn't he? This way you can be as gay as you want." Valentino said. 

"I never signed up to be touched and groped by strange men I don't know!" Anthony retorted. 

Valentino held up a finger. "Actually, you did." He showed Anthony the document he signed earlier in the car. "Your signature right here. You signed up for exactly this. You signed your soul over to me. You were just too dumb to read it."

Anthony looked down, ashamed. Why didn't he read it? He believed this man's lies, that's why. And now he doomed himself to a life as bad if not worse than the life he had because of his own naivety. At this point, death was a better option than this. He now had nowhere else to go, no one to turn to. He had nothing. He only had this man and what he wanted him to do. Anthony vowed then and there that he would get his revenge at some point. He promised himself he would come back from this. Some day.


End file.
